


Misunderstandings

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Voltron Regression Stories [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caregiver!Lance, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Omutsu, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: This is a present for my friend over at Tumblr @omosthetic.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batteryfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryfics/gifts).



> Hey Battery! I know you already read this before I posted it but I hope you like it!!

Lance winced internally as the little in his lap let out a loud shriek, new tears streaming down his already wet cheeks to drip into his lap. Trying to soothe his distress, the caregiver gently bounced the boy on his thigh as he cooed in his ear, but the small motion only made the baby wail harder.

Lance sighed. Keith had been crying like this for over an hour and nothing could settle him down. He’d worked himself into a fit, seemingly unprovoked, and by the time someone figured out what was wrong he was refusing to be reasoned with.

Big Keith, like little Keith, wore diapers; he’d gotten injured on a recent mission and suffered a bit of neural damage, so he was having trouble controlling his bladder, along with some motor functions. After a few days in a pod, the damaged nerves were fixed, but until they started functioning properly again he needed to wear something to catch any possible leaks or accidents.

A month later, Keith had full control back and stopped wearing diapers. Things went back to normal.

But then when he regressed, little him took the transition the wrong way. His younger side thought that, because Big Keith got his diapers taken away, little Keith’s diapers would get taken away too. Needless to say, he was scared. He didn’t want that to happen.

The baby’s reaction was to hold in his pee. His caregivers wouldn’t take away his diapers if he didn’t wet them. Of course, no one would ever do that to him, but the little didn’t understand that.

Fast forward seven hours to now. Keith was in pain, incredibly tense and uncomfortable, but no amount of coaxing could make him let go. His crying had become too much for the team to listen to, so Lance brought him to his room where it was quiet and dark, sitting him in his lap so he could hopefully get him to relax.

But so far nothing was working. Lance tried rocking him, bouncing him, singing to him, rubbing his belly, even tempting him with how nice it would feel to finally pee, but his little boy couldn’t be consoled. Everything he tried only made him wail.

Keith squirmed in Lance’s lap and whined fussily. The teen cooed and gently pulled him farther onto his lap so he wouldn’t fall onto the floor. To keep him from continuing to squirm too much, he carefully wrapped his arms around the little’s waist. “I know nene.” He lilted, placing a soft kiss to the baby’s cheek. “You gotta potty and it doesn’t feel good, does it?”

The boy shook his head and cried. To make him feel a little more comfortable, Lance had taken his pants off so the waistband wouldn’t be digging into his stomach, but unfortunately it didn’t do much. Even in just a loose black shirt and a diaper, he was still extremely uncomfortable.

Lance couldn’t blame him though.

“Daddy!” Keith sobbed, growing more frantic as his bladder throbbed noticeably under his caregiver’s palm. “Potty!”

The blue paladin perked a bit at that. “What is it baby boy? Do you wanna go potty?” He asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. Keith hadn’t expressed any interest in actually going for hours despite his pain. Lance just wanted him to feel better.

To the teen’s relief, his baby nodded fiercely. “Okay sweetheart. Just breathe and relax, Daddy’ll help you go pee.” He promised as he slowly leaned back into the wall, taking Keith with him. The boy gave a watery groan but made a noticeable effort to relax, his cries coming more as gasps as he tried to lay back on his caregiver.

Lance cooed encouragingly and began to rub gentle circles over his bladder, slowly bearing down on the swollen mass to make it relax. Keith whimpered but stayed still.

The teen pressed harder, feeling the baby’s bladder squeeze in response. Keith scrunched up his face and wailed loudly at the sensation, but Lance softly shushed him. It only took a few more seconds before the boy’s sphincter relaxed and he started to pee forcefully into his diaper.

Keith made a choked sound and then moaned a sigh as he fell limply against Lance’s chest. His caregiver smiled and continued to rub his belly, gently working the tension out of his muscles. “There we go. Doesn’t that feel better nene?” The brunette cooed.

Keith could barely muster up the energy to give a noncommittal sound. He was exhausted from hours of crying and denying his body one of its basic needs. He’d definitely need a nap once he was changed.

Lance waited until the boy’s taunt stomach softened before he picked him up and sat him on his hip. “Let’s get you into a dry diaper, okay?” He said, carefully choosing his words, as he started grabbing what he would need to change the little. He knew Keith had held it in because he thought his diapers would be taken away, so he made sure to let the baby know he would be getting a new one.

Keith didn’t respond to his caregiver’s words, instead quietly lying against the teen’s chest while he set up and kneeled in front of the changing mat. Despite his exhaustion and Lance’s reassurance, when the boy was laid down on the mat he began to squirm and cry.

Lance shushed him as he untapped his diaper, which only sent the baby further into hysterics. He wailed and kicked and shrieked. “No!” He shouted, not about to let himself be changed without throwing a massive fit. He pounded his fists against the floor and shook his head violently. “NO!”

Keith was flailing so much that Lance had to pin his arms and legs to the ground, holding his wrists in one hand and gently kneeling on his calves just to keep him from hurting either of them. The teen couldn’t even try to calm the little before his fitful shrieks quickly turned to begging sobs, the baby going still because he knew it was futile to continue to struggle against his caregiver.

“No!” The child sobbed, too distressed to manage anything else. All he could say was a jumbled, continuous mess of the same word pleaded over and over again.

Lance gently rubbed Keith’s belly with his free hand, trying to soothe him. “Keith, baby, relax. You’re okay sweetheart.” He cooed softly.

The little wailed in response. Lance cooed more and shushed him. “You’re okay.”

It didn’t seem like Keith was reacting well to his gentle reassurances, so he tried something different. “I’m not gonna touch your diaper anymore. It’s not going anywhere.” He promised, hoping it might work better than more traditional soothing methods.

To his surprise, Keith began to calm down almost immediately after he made that promise, although he never stopped crying completely. However, he’d stopped flailing and crying so loudly that he couldn’t communicate with him. He’d take it.

“Are you done hitting?” Lance asked gently, wanting a yes before he would let go of Keith. The boy under him nodded, so he released his grip and sat back, taking the weight off of his legs as well. Despite the freedom it gave Keith, he didn’t move much.

The caregiver took in a deep breath to relax himself before he spoke. “Keith, I want you to listen to me, okay? And answer my questions please.” He started, receiving a nod from the child. “Did you not want to potty and had a tantrum because you thought I’m going to take away your diapers?” He continued in a question, already knowing the answer.

Keith looked hesitant to admit to it, but he nodded and sniffled.

Lance’s eyes softened. “Sweetheart, you’re just a baby. Babies can’t use potties or toilets. You need to wear diapers.” He explained gently. “Daddy isn’t going to take away your diapers. Do you understand?”

Keith was quiet for a moment, having finally stopped crying all together. “Promise?” He said, his voice raw and watery from his recent fit, but he sounded like he did understand.

The teen nodded. “Yes, I promise.” He replied. “Now, can you let Daddy change you? Daddy doesn’t want you getting a rash.”

Apparently, Keith didn’t want that either, because he nodded eagerly and laid still and obedient this time as his caregiver tossed out his old diaper and cleaned him up. Lance slipped a new diaper under his hips and taped it on securely, finishing with an affectionate pat on the little’s belly. “There we go. All done!” He said as he got up to put everything back.

Keith stayed on the mat, grimacing in slight discomfort. “Daddy.” He called, causing the teen to stop what he was doing and look over to the baby.

“What is it nene?”

“Hurts.” The boy replied simply, holding his hands over his lower belly to show him where.

Lance put away the rest of the stuff before he lifted Keith into his arms. “Your tummy hurts huh?” He asked, getting a nod in return. “This is what happens when little boys don’t potty when they should.” He informed him as he gently laid the baby down on his bed and sat next to him. He began to gently rub his bladder, hoping it would soothe some of the ache.

“Are we going to do this again?” Lance questioned.

Keith shook his head. “No Daddy.” 


End file.
